falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline: Littlepip
Emergence Arc The Emergence arc covers Chapters 1 through 6 of the Book of Littlepip, and concern Littlepip's search for Velvet Remedy. ;*Day -1 :*Velvet Remedy leaves Stable 2 ;*Day 1 :*'Emergence Day.' Littlepip leaves Stable 2 :*Monterey Jack encounter, slaver encounter ;*Day 2 :*Littlepip escapes to Ponyville, hiding in Carousel Boutique ;*Day 3 *Littlepip wakes up in Carousel Boutique, kills most raiders in Ponyville, rescues Ditzy Doo, loots Ironshod Firearms, gets Little Macintosh. :*First encounter with robots. :*Littlepip passes through Hope. :*First encounter with Watcher. :*Littlepip is shot by Calamity. ;*Day 5 :*Littlepip recovers in New Appleloosa after being "out of it for a couple days". :*Littlepip and Calamity venture into Stable 24. Encounter with chimera. ;*Day 6 :*Littlepip and Calamity return to New Appleloosa after flooding Stable 24 ;*Day 7 :*Littlepip and Calamity board train for Appleloosa. :*Littlepip tries her first Party-Time Mint-Al. :*Arrival at Appleloosa late evening. :*Littlepip discovers and takes Applejack statuette, the first in her collection. :*Velvet Remedy found. :*First encounter with an alicorn. :*First mention of zebra drugs Dash and Buck. :*First mention of Stern, The Goddess, and the Unity project. Pinkie Bell Arc The Pinkie Belle arc covers Chapters 7 through 9 of the Book of Littlepip, and revolve around Littlepip's return trip to New Appleloosa and her subsequent dealings with Pinkie Bell. ;*Day 8-9 (uncertain) :*Littlepip, Calamity, and Velvet Remedy on train bound for New Appleloosa. :*Attack by slavers and a griffin. :*First encounter with magical weapon. :*Party abandons train, forced to travel in wooded valley beneath former Cloudsdayle, several days walk from New Appleloosa. :*Discovery of wreckage of Ditzy Doo Deliveries. :*Littlepip uses second Mint-Al (non party-time). :*Within wreckage, discovers Memory Orb. :*Pegasus uncommonness explained. :*First encounter with Zombie Ponies (previously Cloudsdayle pegasi). :*First observed skywagon spark engine detonation. :*First observed Velvet Remedy song-crafting. :*Encounter with Watcher sows seeds of distrust. :*Ministries described in brief. :*Discovery of Silver Bell and the Pinkie Pie Museum at dilapidated rock farm. :*Silver Bell explains figurines of the Ministry Mares, offering a copy of the Party Time Mint-Al recipie for a Pinkie Pie statuette. :*Littlepip finds recording detailing fate of Bell family. :*Velvet Remedy emotionally destroys Silver Bell by calling out her true feelings. Shattered Hoof Arc The Shattered Hoof Arc consists of Chapters 10 through 12 of the Book of Littlepip, and covers Littlepip's actions at the Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility. ;*Day 10 :*Littlepip and company continue towards the Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility, where they meet with Gawdyna and strike a deal with her to steal Deadeyes' ledger. :*A Rarity statuette (the second statue of the Mane Six in Littlepip's collection) is found and taken. :*DJ Pon3's broadcast announces that Littlepip has died. :*Littlepip discovers one of Red-Eye's slaver camp nearby on courier mission. :*Littlepip steals Deadeyes' ledger by using a Stealthbuck to sneak through his base, and finds out that he's been ordering raids. :*Littlepip also learns of Diamond Tiara's harrowing last days through a series of audio recordings. :*The group returns to Junction R-7. ;*Day 11 :*Now rested, the three prepare to assassinate Deadeyes at Shattered Hoof during a performance by Velvet. :*After Littlepip kills Deadeyes, Red Eye's slavers attack the compound. :*Littlepip gets into the vault under the facility, and meets the dragon known as Mister Topaz. :*Calamity and Littlepip slay Mister Topaz. Manehattan Arc The Manehatten Arc covers Chapters 13 through 21 of the Book of Littlepip, and revolve around Littlepip's journey towards Manehattan to meet DJ Pon3, and her subsequent activities in the Manehattan area. ;*Day 12 :*Junction R-7 is given to Littlepip as a reward. :*DJ Pon3 reports that Littlepip is alive and has saved Silver Bell. :*A few days pass where they fix up the rail cars (uncertain, stated as 'until the end of the week'), then they continue on to Manehattan. ;*Day 16-18 (uncertain) :*In the outskirts Manehattan, the group meets a trader in Trixie's Cottage and Velvet shows off her bartering skills. ;*Day 19 :*The group finds the broken Sky Bandit in Fetlock. :*First encounter with a Manticore. :*At SteelHooves' shack, Littlepip fights a trio of alicorns. :*Steelhooves encounters Littlepip for the first time after he helps her defeat the alicorns. :*Littlepip heads to Stable 29 to help Steelhooves. :*At Stable 29, Littlepip discovers that the backdoor password requires all three voices of the CMC. :*Using old recordings of the CMC, Littlepip manages to enter Stable 29. :*Littlepip discovers that the Stable's automated Crusader Maneframe computer system killed off its population. :*Littlepip finds Vinyl Scratch's records, as well as the memory orb: Pinkie Pie's Last Party. ;*Day 20 :*Steelhooves voices his suspicions about Littlepip and Velvet Remedy being spies from the Stable to Calamity. :*Calamity remains unconvinced. ;*Day 21 :*Littlepip assembles a needle pistol, and her group leaves for Manehattan. :*Before they leave, Littlepip views Steelhooves' memory orb of the Steel Rangers presentation. :*They arrive in Manehattan and message the Watcher about Steelhooves and the Ministry of Awesome. :*They break into Four Stars station. :*In the station, Littlepip finds zebra legionaire armor for Velvet and obtains a fire enchanted Zebra Rifle for herself. :*They find a makeshift stable in Four Stars, and fight the inhabitants: a horde of zebra zombies. :*The group continues along the Celestia line. :*DJ Pon3 broadcasts that Blackwing's Talons are trapped at Horseshoe Tower. :*First encounter with Bloodwings as they cross to the Luna line. :*First proper sighting of Tenpony Tower. :*The group enters the tower. ;*Day 22 :*Littlepip and Velvet bump into Monteray Jack. :*Homage forces the confession out of Monteray that results in him being arrested. :*Littlepip states that three weeks have passed since she left the Stable. :*Littlepip finally meets Homage in elevator. :*Homage reveals that she is DJ Pon3 to Littlepip at a recording for a broadcast about Monteray Jack. :*Littlepip and Homage discuss more about Monteray, Littlepip discovers that Homage knows little about Red Eye's forces. :*Littlepip gives Homage the rediscovered records. :*Littlepip overhears Velvet and Calamity talking about curing her addiction that Helpinghoof first mentioned. :*Littlepip and Homage discuss Splendid Valley. :*DJ Pon3 broadcasts about the dangers of radiation and taint, and mentions that the town of Gutterville has gone silent. :*Homage asks Littlepip to find more records for her in Red Racer offices, and offers flux regulator to fix the Sky Bandit as a reward. :*Littlepip convinces the others to go and hunt down the records. :*Littlepip climbs through the Ministry of Morale hub to get inside of the Red Racer building. :*Littlepip and Velvet have an argument. :*Littlepip discovers Twilight statuette next to Pinkie Pie's bones. :*Littlepip reads Pinkie Pie's final letter to Twilight Sparkle on a terminal. :*The group meets up, attempts to cross from MoM building to Red Racer HQ, battle with Bloodwings. :*Littlepip passes out after leaping through a window, then wakes up before being taken to a ghoul doctor's laboratory: where the citizens of Gutterville are being held. :*Littlepip than enters a memory orb of the Cutie Mark Crusaders discussing the Stables. :*Afterwards, Littlepip wakes up strapped to table, but escapes with the help of a mare that she had saved from raiders. :*Littlepip kills the ghoul and lets the mare keep the dart gun. :*Littlepip meets up with the group, returns the captives to Gutterville, heads back to Tenpony Tower, and recieves a reward from Homage. :*Littlepip and Homage enter a relationship. * Day 24 ** DJ Pon3 broadcasts about Gutterville and plays some new music. ** Velvet buys Littlepip some dresses, then goes with her to audition for DJ Pon3. ** Velvet Remedy is let in on Homage's secret. ** Velvet Remedy records a number of songs over the course of a few hours. ** Homage and Littlepip hit the spa and hear a pre-recorded DJ Pon3 broadcast about ghosts, as well as the first mention of Jokeblue. ** Littlepip and friends encounter Rottingtail's deceased group of ghouls at a Four Stars station and burn their corpses. ** First possible sighting of Pyrelight. ** Littlepip, Velvet Remedy, and SteelHooves enter Horseshoe Tower to rescue Blackwing's Talons. ** Littlepip learns about the Black Book. ** The group, alongside the Talons, escape from Horseshoe Tower. ** Littlepip is forced by her friends to cure her Party-Time Mint-al addiction. ** Homage gives Littlepip a black opal and a Pinkie Pie statuette. Fillydelphia Arc The Fillydelphia arc covers Chapters 22 through 28 of the Book of Littlepip, and revolve around Littlepip's dealings with the Steel Rangers, her journey to Fillydelphia, and the events that follow. 'Final Days' ;*T-10 Days :*Shortly after sunset, Littlepip sets off a Balefire Bomb under Maripony. The Goddess dies. ;*T-8 Days :*Operation: Cauterize begins. ::*Enclave overrides DJ Pon3's signal. :*Littlepip rescued from Maripony. :*Steelhooves dies. ;*T-7 Days :*Steelhooves' funeral. :*Enclave destroys Canterlot. :*That evening, DJ Pon3 makes Resistance Radio's first broadcast. :*Battle of Friendship City. :*Littlepip captured by Enclave, released by Pride. ;*T-6 Days :*Sonic Radboom. :*Battle of New Appleoosa. :*That evening, DJ Pon3 destroys Shattered Hoof Ridge SPP Tower. ;*T-5 Days :*Battle of Horseshoe Tower. :*Kage dies. ;*T-4 Days :*Wonderbolts shoot down the Sky Bandit over Everfree Forest. :*Fluttershy discovered. :*Zecora's Hut discovered. :*At sunset, Lionheart and Mouse attack Enclave airship Lenticular. :*Littlepip spends the night aboard Overcast. ;*T-3 Days :*Battle of the Cathedral. Red Eye dies. Colonel Autumn Leaf dies. :*Littlepip returns to Zecora's Hut. ;*T-2 Days :*Lionheart and Mouse intercept Littlepip and Calamity while recovering the Tortoise. :*Littlepip visits Applejack's Rangers at Stable 29 and Twilight Society at Tenpony Tower. :*Heroes gather at Spike's cave. ;*T-1 Day :*Planning session at Spike's cave. :*Littlepip's final words with Homage. Party into the night. ;*T-0 Days :*War breaks out throughout the Equestrian Wasteland. ::*Battle of Neighvarro. ::*Battle of Fillydelphia. ::*Littlepip enters SPP Central Hub. ::*Battle of Dragon Cave. :*That afternoon, Littlepip clears the sky. ;*T+14 Days :*Epilogue ;*~T+21 Days :*S.P.P. pod equipped for external communications. Category:Timeline